Under The Ice
by MadMaudie
Summary: It's science fiction about a girl who saves the world and comes to except herself. It's quite violent and graphic. It has to do with other worlds and God and Satan good v. evil.


Under The Ice Maude Triss Green- Loft

You hear the weirdest stories like _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ or _Atlantis_. My story is different my story is in the 21 century. I can't remember quite how long ago it was that my dad told me the USA was expecting an ice age. I do however remember that scientists, my friends, family and generally everyone thought that this was the most bizarre and stupid prediction in the history of the world. I couldn't exactly blame them since global warming turned out to be a myth. I think only me, my best friend storm and my boy friend Spencer believed in the impossible prediction. Everyone in my high school thought we were insane beyond help. I don't know what part of my brain made me keep having faith in this but, I was obsessed with the thing.

Two long years I waited for this so called ice age and nothing happened. The closest thing we got to an ice age was record freezing temp and we are in Maine so, not surprising. I had almost given up when it happened (I think this is how it began: In the winter of 2010.)

"Spencer stop it you are so annoying!" I pulled away from my over protective and caring bf. "Triss he was checking you out come on don't tell me you didn't see that." I groaned, "I know, why you think I started walking away? You know I don't like him, and it wouldn't help if you got suspended over a fight." He glared at Deron once more and sighed, I tugged on his arm and he twined his fingers in mine. "TRISS, TRISS WAIT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" I sighed again as my best friend storm bounded up to me. He was carrying a really big book that looked as if it weighed 20 pounds. He waved it in my face yelling "LOOK WHAT I FOUND LOOK AT IT ISN'T IT AMAZING" I grabbed the book from him nearly dropping it and proceeded to hit him with it on his arm. "What have I told you about yelling in my ear?" I cried. "Oh sorry" he said sheepishly. "I found out more about the ice age in this book written by um idea untrida" I heard Spencer snort at the name of the author. Storm looked rather put out at that. They both stood glaring at each other.

I looked from one to the other Spencer with his dark blue green eyes, dirty blond hair. He had 5 ft 9 1/2inches to my 5ft 5 inches. He was very slender but strong, wild at times protective to, and the best bf you could imagine. Storm with his blue grey eyes that always showed me his mood. His light brown hair and 5 ft. 6 in. slender, strong, annoying but the best friend ever. Then there is me sparkling grey eyes, flat when I'm angry. I have a terrible temper and anger management issues. I am very slender, 5 ft 5 in, medium length golden bronze hair that goes maybe 3 inches past my shoulders. My hair is unruly at times because it can't decide between being straight or curly. Today however it is at equilibrium just wavy.

I snapped out of my thoughts back to the present and pushed my to friends a part by distraction and force. "So Storm what about that book?" Storm pre occupied said, "I was reading this book and it said the ice age is supposed to happen today." I laughed and said "Ok if you say so." As I said this the wind picked up and rattled the icicles on the roof. A huge one wavered then dropped from the roof towards me. It happened in slow motion my scream seemed drawn out. With out warning I was flying through the air. "Oofff", Spencer grunted as he landed on his back with me on top of him. "Spencer" I yelled panicked, "Spencer are you ok" he held up his finger to show he was fine and needed a moment. "Triss Spencer are you all right" storm came up to us bug eyed with shock. "Yeah I'm all right thanks to Spence." Then Storm proceeded to yell at us, "That was amazing right out of an action film or book" I flicked storm on the nose and said, "Ear storm ear." "Oh sorry" he said again looking at his feet. I glanced around and saw Deron staring at us. Looking at him I thought I saw a bit of red flash in his eyes. I looked away then back again Deron smiled and waved his eyes a perfect blue again. I shook my head and turned away thinking hard. Spencer sat up and groaned, pulling me down beside him looking me over and, distracting me from Deron. "Are you ok triss" he asked? "I kissed him and said, "Yeah thanks I don't know what I would have done without you." We spent another two moments making out, until storm butted in with a eww gross statement. We both laughed and headed for the bus.

I huddled up to Spencer as the "warm" day suddenly grew colder. Storm looked at the sky I could see the confusion in his eyes they turned from sparkling light blue to wild dark blue. Spencer and I looked up and gasped the sunny afternoon had become very cloudy. Dark wall clouds almost black moved in to fence out the sun. The wind picked up in a swirling action and blew hard against us. I stumbled backwards and Spencer caught me pulling me close. Storm laughed nervously and said, "This is just like the movie _The Day After Tomorrow_." I laughed and flicked storm on the nose. "Yeah you're right, hey what else did it say in that book." Storm answered enthusiastically, "That there would be wall clouds, wind and it would get really cold…." He trailed off when he realized the connection between the book and the current events. My voice was urgent as I asked, "What else did it say?" He thought for a moment and replied, "Golf ball and base ball size hail, rain, little hail then a lot of snow." I caught my breath at the hail part and grabbed both Spenc and Storm. "We have to get under cover now!" We ran for our hideout that was an old disused granite quarry. Diving inside as the first fist full's of ice struck.

Lying in the comfy den we had made ourselves, we listened to the hail hammering the earth. The noise was not at all soothing, but I managed to fall a sleep. Spencer reached down to pull his jacket over me, and that's all I remember.

Spencer

I watched as triss fell a sleep curse our chemistry teacher she gave way to much home work. It resulted in sleep attacks. My mind wandered over the things that went on today. I stopped breathing when that icicle almost killed my girl friend. I didn't know I could act that fast but I am so happy she is still alive. I leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face kissing her softly on the forehead. She mumbled something like Spencer, in a sigh that spread warmth through me. She snuggled deeper in my chest and settled in to an even sleep. I pulled my jacket over her more snugly this time, and looked over at storm. Laughing quietly at the way he slept stretched out mouth hanging open, he emitted a loud snore that broke the stillness. My thoughts walked over to Deron. I loathed him, the stupid fag. I couldn't believe he had the guts to flirt with her after trying to kidnap her. I felt like punching him to mars.

I listened to the hail and whatever else that was outside. I wondered if the ice age really was coming. Slowly quietly my eyes began to close I rested my head on top of Triss's and slept.

Storm

I woke up sometime in the night maybe it was 1 or 2 in the morning. Rubbing my eyes I peered through the gloom. I could make out the shape of Spencer and Triss sleeping peacefully. The hail seemed to be coming down harder now. I didn't want to go outside and see for myself out of fear for brain damage. Thinking about that strange book, I had suddenly found in the library. The book was in a secret compartment in the chair I sat in. I knew that I would have to tell Triss that I stole it sooner or later. I voted for later, still afraid of her reaction. Tired still, I changed position and went back to sleep.

Triss

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was silence. Sitting up slowly so as not to wake up Spencer. I pulled the jacket off of me. Carefully I stood up and walked bent double to the opening. I gasped in shock as I realized that I had to dig my way out. Breaking through the snow, I stared in wonder at the scene around me. I could vaguely hear Spencer crawling out behind me echoing my gasp. Storm always the lazy on poked his head out of the opening and gasped also. I chuckled and said, "A little late on the reaction storm." We all stared at what was once sky and open space. It was like we were standing in an igloo with different sections. The oddest thing was that it was well over freezing, but nothing was melting. All of it stayed perfectly frozen as if we were in Antarctica. Some of the sections were clear ice others were not. Snow was all around us yet I could see the trees and animals. My second thought was that we were in a giant snow globe. I could see the indents where the blocks of ice fit together making the "sky". We must have stood there for over 20 min. just trying to grasp the impossibility of it all. Finally I trudged up to what I thought was the road, and began walking. The other 2 followed me still in awe. Finally Spencer had the sense to ask where we were going. I told them home of course and continued walking. Spencer caught up to me and curled his hand in mine, we walked in silence. Storm hurried to catch up to us; I felt his arm rest on my shoulders. I looked up at him surprised. He smiled at me and said, "It's warmer in numbers". I laughed and we walked on

Spencer

A little while later Triss who was ahead of me stopped. She was kicking at something, running her hands over an invisible surface. I ran up to her with storm following close behind. I started to ask why she wasn't walking anymore, and then realized that there was a wall of clear ice in front of us. We picked up some pieces of granite from the ground and started to dig. It was really slow and heavy work. Finally there was a shower of ice and we broke through. Storm suddenly cried, "Triss noooo." He dive bombed her as a huge chunk of ice fell where she had been standing. I ran over to them first asking if Triss was ok. Then I asked if Storm was ok. They both were, but, Triss was a little shaken. She smiled shakily up at me and said, "Wow almost killed twice in a week maybe I should just let it happen." "NO" me and Storm both shouted. She laughed softly and said, "Don't worry I would never let my 2 best guys fend for themselves. They would get lost without me to lead." She smirked at us playfully and ran ahead her golden curls bouncing behind her. I nodded a silent thank you to Storm. Then ran to catch up with her.

Storm

I scowled as I watched her go, Spencer right behind her. I was surprised that I had feelings for her in this way. She was always just my friend, and I never really thought about it. I was confused and irked at these feelings. Wanting them to stay and also to go away. I decided to play it cool for now. The last thing I wanted was for Triss to get mad. She was worse than a mad bull surrounded by red. Keeping that thought in mind I ran up to her and her boy friend, casually putting my arm around her shoulders. I found with some shock that I noticed her touch more then I should. Afraid my eyes would give my feelings away I started to sing wanting to hear her voice. The beauty of it was UN natural. It seemed rise and fall with the tune. Beautiful and mysterious it rang through the stillness. The emotions love, hate, compassion, adventure, happiness and fear were all evident in her voice. Spencer and I exchanged awed glances. The animals stood still seemingly transfixed. The song finished floating on the cold air. I felt calm and renewed of strength as the echoes died away. We all stepped out with a will, marching towards home and family.

Triss

Finally sighting the first means of life or humans which was the flashing light by Tradewinds. It was mangled, hanging by two wires and miraculously still flashing. Although I don't think anything could make that light stop flashing. We skirted the light not wanting to be around when it fell. Walking up South Street we saw lots of damage, but no people. I noticed a broken window in South Street Market and beckoned for the others to follow me. We climbed through it careful not to step on the shards of glass that littered the opening. Dropping into the store we ate some food leaving the money on the counter. Each of us grabbed 3 bags of chips and climbed out the window again. We split up looking through the town for any signs of humans. I went towards BHCS and GSA. Looking around corners and in windows. I spotted a distant figure. I realized to be Deron. I ran towards him calling to him as I went. He looked shocked to see me then smiled. "Hey Triss what are you doing here?" I scowled and said," I could ask you the same question. Where is everybody?" He frowned, and completely ignored my question then a sickly smile came over his face. "Why don't you come with me?" I stepped back and said, "What for?" He said more impatient, "It doesn't matter just come on." He reached out for my wrist and stepped toward me. I reacted quickly blocking one hand, grabbing his other and flipping him onto his back. He struggled up cursing letting out a sharp whistle as I waited poised for his next move. 6 of his gang appeared from around the building and rushed at me. I quickly tripped them all up and crouched ready for anything except for what happened next. Deron laughed and said, "Very nice Triss, tidy." I froze as a gun appeared in his right hand. "Now you are going to stand still and shut up." His gang came up behind me with a rope. I felt my hands being pulled roughly behind me. Forced into a kneeling position so I couldn't kick any one, they tied my hands together with a strong cord. I struggled biting at their hands. The pushed me down. Then haling me up they brought me in front of Deron. I spit at him, sneering through my teeth, "I should have guest your perverted little mind might think up something like this. I also thought you were going to counseling for your problems." His smile promptly vanished and he slapped me across the face. "You're a very feisty girl." I laughed harshly and spit a mouthful of saliva in his face. He wiped it off with a curse, pushed me to the ground. I fell on my side looking up at him I said, "Temper temper. Maybe you should go to counseling for that to" He grabbed me and through me to the ground again kicking me relentlessly. He stalked away from me, calling to his gang. They dragged me up right and I found I was in the middle of a formation with no escape. 2 boys right on each side of me, 2 boys behind and, 2 boys in front of me. Deron was leading the pack as usual. I jostled the boys on either side of me trying to get loose. They grabbed me and pushed me ahead of them. Stumbling along as I was pushed along at a jogging rate. I went silently.

Finally we stopped at the town hall. Pushed and prodded I Tromped upstairs. The first thing I saw was a whipping joist in the middle of the room. I started struggling. Deron smiled and said, "Clever that you figure it out so soon." Grabbing my shoulder he dragged me to the joist. He spun me around and tied my arms above me to a hook meant for that purpose. I cursed and struggled violently he patted my back then hobbled my feet. He then positioned his "guards" around me. 'Ok Triss see you soon." I heard him go down the stairs and out the door. Then complete silence. I struggled and fought against my bonds receiving several cuffs from my "guards" in the process. The silence seemed to last for ever then the door opened and what a surprise, Deron. He had a medium-short knife in his hand a sickly smile illuminating his face. I gasped in horror not in my wildest dreams had I imagined this.. He then explained to me why he "had" to do this. "My mom the Arch Duchess Vivien needs your blood. You are the Golden Storm and helpless I might add." He snickered. I asked him through clenched teeth, "What is that supposed to mean?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You don't know?" When I didn't respond he continued. "You are supposed to be a great warrior that can defeat Vivien or as most people know her as the devil. She needs your blood the blood and spirit of God so she can destroy you and God. Oh by the way I'm from Venus and, since my mom needs your blood I get to pick the way she gets it." He snickered evilly and came up to me, pulling my head back and placing the knife under my chin. He looked me over saying, "You are quite pretty." He ran his finger over my neck down the bridge of my nose and across my red cheek. I bit his finger to the bone when he traced my lips. Yelling in pain he struck at my face his snarling face appeared again. "You are pretty but not pretty enough." Backing away from me called for 2 of his gang to hold me so I didn't wiggle. They appeared on either side of me holding me against the joist. He came up to me and, took the knife and cut a thin slice across my hand. I bit my lip trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Deron came up to me and peeled back my hand letting the blood drip into a jar he held. He came around and showed me at leased a cup of my blood. The 2 guys let go of me as Deron caressed my face. I leaned away from his touch. He regarded me for a moment more then slapped me across the face. He called to his gang and they turned with him leaving me strung up, bloody and totally helpless. They leaped out the window and were gone. I sagged against my bonds my hand was killing me now. My face still stung from the slaps I had received. My sides were buckets of pain form the kicks I had been given. My last complaint was my wrists stretched above me they were starting to hurt pretty badly. I felt a wave of dizziness sweep over me. My tired mind registered this as a symptom of blood loss. I tried to keep my eyes open, but couldn't. With a final gasp I passed out.

Spencer

I saw Storm and called him back. He ran up to me looking breathless and mad. I asked him what was wrong, "Spencer this book it tells that there is a really evil plan at work. It says that on Venus there are people who are sent from the Arch duchess Vivien to stop the Golden Storm from being born." What are a Golden Storm and Arch Duchess Vivien?" He hurried on explaining, "The Arch Duchess Vivien is the cruelest creature in the entire universe she is the devil. The Golden Storm is the direct descendent of God. The Golden Storm is destined to fight Vivian and win. Vivian is worried so she sent her minions to freeze the planet with ice and only The Golden Storm and her allies will be able to withstand it. I have reason to believe that Triss is The Golden Storm and Deron is Vivian's son." I started running at top speed with Storm right behind me. Suddenly my 2 legs were 4 and I was running over 70mph. I looked behind for Storm and herd an earsplitting screech. The biggest osprey I had ever seen flew above my head. I heard Storms thoughts and we veered heading towards the town hall. Triss's thoughts were seeping into my head now fast and furious. We burst through the window glass showering around us. Triss stood bound to a whipping joist. I went over to her and snapped through her bonds. She winced and crimpled to the ground. On her hand was a long knife cut bloody still. I whined softly and licked it; it healed up ever so slightly. She sat up suddenly and said, "Where are Deron and his gang. She said, "They are running for the arctic circle now that they have your blood." She got up slowly her limbs seemed sore. She went into the bathroom and changed into some other clothes.

Triss

I didn't feel much different then usual I knew I had to get Deron before he reached the Mediterranean Sea. My body ached so I took some Advil for it. The prophecy of the Golden Storm still didn't seem real to me. I also couldn't get used to the fact that my 2 best friends were an osprey and a werewolf. I packed my food and jumped through the window into the mornings dim light. My 2 friends followed Spencer was human now Storm wasn't. I didn't have any weapon except for the knife I always carried. We trekked all afternoon into night then morning again. Finally stopping at an old abandoned airfield I'm guessing somewhere in Trenton. My scouts went away to hunt and fish so I could have the rest of the food. I sat on the runway exhausted it had been over 3 weeks since my encounter with Deron. I got up and walked towards the terminal. As I got in the door a noise alerted me I spun around knife ready. I didn't see what came up behind me until it was too late. The gun was to my head before you could say hi. I gritted out through my teeth," just kill me already." Whirling around I let my knife fly then charged the group. I had given several hard blows before they got me on the ground. Deron put his foot on my head and shoved my face into the dirt. I battled against weighted limbs. He let my head come up and made me kneel in front of him. My wrists were tied, tighter this time and I was gagged. He explained to me patiently, "You are going to cover our escape Triss." With that he took out a riding crop and UN gagged me. The first blow to my backside was unbelievably painful. I gasped and Storm and Spencer were there. They took in the gun to my head and knife to my throat. Spencer morphed back to human and yelled at them, "Let her go." Derek shook his head and said, "Sorry wolf boy she stays with us. You try anything and she experiences pain understand?" Spencer let out a bellow of rage and charged us. He was brought up short when a knife was pressed to my throat. Spencer skidded to a halt and said, "Fine, but don't hurt her." Deron smirked and said, "Sorry we make the demands." He then forced me into a kneeling position kicking me and slapping me. Pulling me to a standing position he pushed me along in front of him. I stumbled and tripped trying not to fall. When night fell he built a campfire and tied my hands to a branch on a nearby tree. I was forced onto my tiptoes stretched out as usual. He then gave me another beating posting a guard to watch me through the night. The knife to my throat disabled any escape. If I moved too much the guard would cuff, slap, kick or beat me. I stayed defiant through the night always watching out for my 2 friends making sure they were all right. The next day I saw Spencer and Storm pacing around the edges of the camp. I watched my guards come up to me. They untied my hands, but kept a hold on them. I was brought to Deron he gave me food and tied my hands again. I was brought to the edge of the camp to talk with my friends. I tried to talk them into killing Deron when they had the chance, "Don't worry about me I'm fine kill him and we won't have a problem. Why won't you listen to me?" I was abruptly propelled into a kneeling posture as Deron came up behind me. My head was pulled back and a knife pressed against my throat. Spencer replied in a dead voice, "That's why." I practically screamed at Spencer, "He is right there get him." The knife moved closer pressing harder. I was spun around into a headlock. The knife almost drawing blood. Spencer backed up slowly pulling Storm with him. He held up his hands to show that they got the message. Deron smiled and let me drop to the ground. He put the knife away and motioned for me to come. I didn't and started running the other way. He was after me at once I ran as I had never run before. I was almost there when he caught me. His hand locked around the back of my neck he breathed in my ear, "Don't ever try that again." I stopped dead and said, "No promises scum bag." He pushed me to the ground this time however I pulled him with me. He cursed and made me crawl back to camp. I gave him a hard time after that. Every time we were on the move I was being dragged or pushed. I managed to slow their progress up so they were a week late. I know that Deron knew this because he was getting harsher.

Night times turned into nightmares. He had me strung up in the least comfortable places. I hardly seemed to him like Triss anymore. No matter what he did he couldn't break my spirit or bend it to his will. This frustrated him to no ends. I also knew that if they were this late they would have to pass from this world to theirs by the bridge of time. That would slow them up even more. I finished staring into space just in time to hear Deron yelling at me. Apparently he was in a bad mood because I wasn't responding. I twisted around to look at him saying, "Oh my god you don't need to yell I'm not deaf yet. I will be at this rate though." He stopped yelling long enough to untie me from the tree and tie my hands behind my back again for the 10th time. He started up again and I leaned away from him. He pushed me harder this time so I had to run to keep ahead of him. I could tell he was stressed out like to the highest level. I stopped quickly and asked him, "Deron what the hell is wrong?" He replied, "We are nearing the bridge of time it is really dangerous to cross." He seemed to realize who he was talking to and slapped me across the face. I winced and rammed into him. He grabbed me and dragged me along at a break neck place. Throwing me to the ground at the edge of the world. I lay on my side looking down into a black chasm that seemed to go on for eternity. A rickety bridge disappeared into the fog spanning the fearsome hole. I lay wide eyed in the snow just gazing at the sight. Without warning Deron turned on me with wild desperate eyes. I cringed back he leaped at me yelling, "You are the reason why we have to do this. You bitch if you hadn't slowed us up we world have taken Haleys comet." He kicked and slapped me again and again. Leaping with the knife appraised to stab me one of his gang grabbed him and pulled him back. He struggled for a moment then I heard Nick a gang member whisper in his ear, "We need her alive." He seemed to regain his composure again. Turning back to me he clasped the knife back into its handle. I looked up at him not knowing what to expect. In his rage he had raised a new set of bruises and cuts. He came over with some water and a sponge rolling me on my back. Nick and Tom held me down as he cleaned up my cuts. He wrapped them up then pulling me to my feet he retied my hands. His knife pressed against my throat as he whispered in my ear, "My patience is very thin Triss, so cooperate with me or else pain will be your new life style." I told him, "I don't have any intention dying on that bridge, but I'm not just gonna give in like that. I will cooperate to a certain extent." He frowned and said, "Fine then I will play hard ball with you too." With that note I took my first step towards the most horrible death and the most wonderful life.

The first step I took onto the bridge made it sway precariously. I quickly stepped onto solid ground again. Looking at Deron I said, "No way not without my hands." He could see I was telling the truth so he went over to me grabbing me roughly and saying, "Fine I'll cut you loose but, you make one false move you'll be sorry." His knife slashed through the ropes and they fell away. I massaged my wrists and started onto the bridge again. Stepping carefully onto a wooden slat I stood still a moment waiting for the bridge to stop swaying. I looked back over my shoulder memorizing the order of people on the bridge. First came Deron then Nick, me, Tom, Jared, Storm, Josh, Matt, Spencer and finally Chris. We moved slowly at a snail pace carful not to take a wrong step. Without thinking I stepped on a rotted slat it broke in half. My body plunged forward I grabbed at the bridge and caught the edge of it. Hanging on I swung in mid air. Nick and Tom turned towards me and grabbed me under my arms. They pulled me onto the bridge again. We all stood breathing heavily trying to stop shaking. I stepped over the hole I had created and hung on to Nick and the bridge. Enemy clinging to enemy all in an effort to stay alive. Deron who was up front yelled out, "3 broken slats ahead carful where you step. We managed to make it over without to much difficulty. Storm scared us all half to death when he yelled, "Oh no!" We all yelled startled "What!" "I lost my cell phone." We all sighed exasperated and turned to glare at Storm. He looked up and said, "What? It cost me $100." Spencer shook his head and said, "Ok then, let's keep moving." We crawled along at a pace that would have had the turtle laughing at us. Nick stepped wrong and before anyone could do anything he was over the edge. I flung myself down on the bridge just barley grabbing his hand. With all my strength I managed to hoist him up until Tom could grab him. Once everyone was safe (as circumstances would allow) Nick laughed shakily and said, "I always was interested in black holes." Storm roared with laughter making us all jump and we clung to the bridge while it swung back and forth. I was the first one to stand back up and get my head. Deron followed and we were moving again. Spencer who was towards the back fell making a domino effect. We all lay on our sides and looked up as the asteroid belt zoomed above us. I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't they know it's the law that you have to stop for pedestrians." This made Storm nearly have a heart attack and brought a few chuckles from the rest of the group. I checked my watch and was alarmed to see that it was still 11:00 pm and we had been on this bridge for like 2 days. I realized then that since this is the bridge of time everything is frozen so we could stay here for centuries and it would still be 11:00 pm on Tuesday night. I got up and was almost pulled back down by Tom. I shook him off and said, "its ok, the asteroid belt is frozen it just looks like its moving because we were moving." I reached out my hand and felt the cold hard surface of the rock. Calling to the rest of them I said, "Carful, even though the belt is frozen the rocks are still hard and you could knock yourself out on them if you hit your head." They all stood up carefully, except for storm. The thud echoed around us and we all looked back. Storm was holding his head as he said, "Man, the dude who designed this place did not like tall people. I only have 1 set of brains and I will probably need them." Nine people rolled their eyes and turned with a collective sigh back to the task ahead. The silence was only broken by Storm's innocent, "What?"

As we progressed, it seemed like forever until Derek finally sighted the half way mark on the bridge. It was a huge grandfather clock that seemed to rise out of the void. The engravment said, "To Father Time who built this bridge and the essence of this vary universe." We stood staring at the clock for over an hour. Storm finally broke the silence with the words, "Triss remember that book when we were little, it said there was a father time and you said it was stupid." I turned away from him saying, "Yeah, Yeah don't rub it in." He snickered as we started to move forwards again. Deron continued along the bridge still careful and slow. He stopped and looked at the icicles that stood frozen above us. I said, "Its ok Deron there not going anywhere. He glared at me and said, "Yeah, I know." We continued on. We trekked on for quite a while until I felt warmth on my face and hands. The sun far away was casting its light on us. The golden light seemed warm and comforting in the cold silence of space. I started to glow a soft brilliant golden bronze my warmth reaching out to Storm and Spencer. Deron and his cronies shrunk back away from the light and warmth. They preferred the cold silence. Good verse bad was shown in clear detail at that moment. Deron seemed to take it all in skeptically and, turned back with a gruff snarl. I was grabbed roughly and we were moving again. The going was not easier as we neared the end of the bridge, it was harder. We had so many mishaps that I won't recount them all. Lives were endangered and saved in a breath. I looked up and ahead when we were resting after a particularly bad incident, and saw the mist parting to reveal deep dense jungle.

We tripped along for about five more days and then we reached the mass of greenery. We must have collapsed onto that single spot for three more days. When we finally ventured up, our location was pronounced to be Alanis the world between earth and Venus. (Which no one on earth knew about). Alanis was very prosperous and replenished us thoroughly. We started walking through the jungle everyone was nervous except me. I had spotted animals one of the things I understand the most. By the time we had walked halfway through I had a panther a very very very poisonous black mamba wrapped around my head like a turban and a poison dart frog in my pocket. These animals turned out to be insuperable from me. Deron tried to remove the snake and almost got bitten. Storm could interact well with the panther and proceeded to do so for most of the journey. All that could be heard was, "Kaa, growl, kaa, growl, kaka kaka, purr." Spencer turned into a werewolf and lumbered along behind me. Dereon's pack turned into a gaggle of hyenas. It was soooo annoying with their ridiculous laughter. I mainly used this time to discover my power of talking to animals by conversing with my snake named Sais (pronounced sighhhhhh- es). As I was talking with Sais he told me about the planet and its different environments. "A little wayssssss away from here issssss a cliff that you mussst crosssss." I passed the message back to storm and Spencer to be careful because the drop came fast. At the exact moment I said this, a scream came from ahead of us. We rushed up to see what happened and Matt was gone. Everyone in the hyena pack was gaped mouthed with shock even Deron seemed a little shaken. I looked away from their disgusting mouths with their tongues hanging out of them. As I turned away storm remarked "Oopps man down." He poked Spencer in the ribs and they both started laughing hysterically. Deron turned and looked at them frostily his gaze fixed with menace. He gave a growl and turned into a short faced bear (they are supposed to be extinct). The 14 foot creature towered over me and storm, but stayed equal to the height of werewolf Spencer. As this confrontation was happening I crept over to the log spanning the abyss and started across it with measured steps. Spencer and Deron both saw me at the same time both yelled Triss! I could tell Spencer was worried and Deron was furious so nothing had changed there. Both ran neck and neck for the log but, halted when I started rocking back and forth my concentration disturbed. I regained my balanced and made it to the other side. Deron and Spencer started out on the log and got across fine.

The rest of the pack made it across also, to storm's utter annoyance. On the opposite side of the log the trees were non-existent. As far as you could see it was all barren desert dried up and cracked ground. Little geysers shot up every where. Jared attempted to check one out and got blown 10 feet into the air. Storms comment followed, "Hey look I always wondered how a hot dog was made; now I know." He snickered and poked Spence in the ribs again. They both stood there laughing until Deron pushed through the two of them yelling, "Shut up, both of you". The scenery changed pretty fast in the next five minutes. A huge pond covered in ice loomed before us. Spencer stopped and said, "Hell No!" Storm cried, "Yessssssssssssssssssssss!" and jumped towards the ice turning into a sloth in the process. He hit the ice and skated figure eights around the whole thing. I stepped gingerly onto the ice and immediately fell flat. Deron turned into his short faced bear stepped onto the ice and fell flat also. The raucous laughter of the hyenas followed him. He growled and tried getting up again. I wasn't having any luck either. Me and Deron flopped around like fish out of water for about three more minuets. Spencer came up behind the hyena pack and with a mighty shove sent everyone spinning onto the ice. Josh was spinning around so fast I could only see his head as a blur. Tom hit the snow bank and couldn't get his head out. Nick couldn't get back up from his spread eagle position. Jared simply floundered on the ice right by me helpless as a dog on its back, (pardon the joke.) Chris managed to stay up right the longest he had grabbed a hold of Spencer and clung to him. Spencer immediately changed into human form and crawled for the opposite bank. I followed his example slipping and sliding. Storm skated around us laughing at everyone his words were something like this, "Hey Deron what's down". He snickered then went on to bug Josh, "Hey Josh look before you slip". "Nick did you have a nice trip?" "Oh, hey Jared what are you trying to do make ice angels". "Tom what are you doing? Digging for a new brain". By this time the whole pack including Deron were foaming at the mouths trying to get at him. An hour later everyone was on the other side exaustead and out of breath. Storm had taken to staying up in a tree because feelings and tempers were still sore. At around noon everyone was awakened by Storm's muffled yell for help. He had gone to look for some food and had an icicle stuck to his tongue. " Iith ellp mea ai gao ann ithiacle thuc hto mi toung". Deron and his pack were laughing so hard that Josh and Tom went to the bathroom. "Ith noat hfunnee geh et aff". I managed to pull it off and Storm sat down nursing his injury.

The remainder of the day was spent sleeping eating and generally being lazy. The next day however Deron dragged everyone up as he continued the trek. He was getting easier to read as time went on. His moods were less violent and he was not as stressed out. His eyes were starting to take on a red tinge, and I didn't think lack of sleep was the problem. He went over to me as we all were stretching our legs and tied my writs again. I grumbled a bit and he said, " Hmm… safety first wouldn't want you to get lost." That translates into I don't want you escaping again. I knew this and so did he, but there was no use complaining about it. We walked on for I don't know like five hours then came to an ocean/lake. I guess it was kind of like the great lakes great great great grand father. It was huge. Deron pulled a boat from out of the trees and asked everyone to come aboard. I got on (like I had a choice). He tied me to a mast and I just sat there really bored for around two hours. Then it started getting dark. I smiled as the darkness crept over us. Taking out a mussel shell I worked on my bonds. I wiggled about for a moment or two then the ropes slipped off. I locked my hands around the mast post and climbed slowly. I was almost to the crows nest when red eyed Deron spotted me. He yelled a curse and, started climbing as well. I jumped off the mast and landed gracefully on deck. I then ran around the ship several times to check it out. Deron came down and, grabbed me I shook him off and punched him in the face. He went to slap me and was surprised when I blocked him. I threw in kicks, punches, bites and pinches. I could tell that he was getting mad and tired. Then the horrible thing happened, we crossed the line. This ocean is called the Passage Way half is heaven half is hell. I was winning because of heavenly water. The moment we crossed into the dark hellish murky water Deron regained his strength and came at me. He got me up to the side of the ship and pinned me there. Then he took extra strength cord and tied my wrists a little apart maybe the length of a fist. Then he grabbed hold of it and said, Looks like I gota keep you close." He pulled me along with him as he gave orders and criticisms'. Then he said, "Triss to bad Storm and Spencer aren't here to see the gates of hell." I remembered how my two friends had managed to sneak off and, come help me on their own. We agreed to the plan until I got a text message from GOD and he told me this.

From Alanis sands the light must go alone.

Through the gates of darkness and despair.

She must walk to meet the mother.

The evil one who knows no bounds.

A hard choice she will make.

Determines my fate.

You will have to choose between friends and the light.

You will fight the evil son

The choice is yours to kill or not

The battle will take place over empty air.

Grandfather clocks time is near.

I will battle the evil queen

Power against power.

Darkness light

And one of the three

Will not come back

Alive.

Ok this is a pretty serious prophecy right? Anyway we got the Alanis sands part right here I am all alone being pushed about like a lawnmower. The rest I don't know. Deron grabbed my hands and tied them tighter, threw me to the deck and walked away. I guess he got tired of lugging me around. He called Nick and Tom to come and "keep me company". I lay on my side quite comfortable as they stood on each side of me. Looking up ahead I saw the black gates, the murky water became as smooth as black stone. There was not even a ripple. As the ship loomed closer the gates seemed to grow in height. Black shiny metal stretched to the sky pointed barbs marking their end. Black oily smoke streaming off of the whole thing. I could feel the gates radiating evil and all it stood for. The gates seemed to be alive an alien post lancing through me. I scrunched up in pain whishing I could just die. The ship was passing under the throbbing arch as the gates opened. I lay curled up at Derek's feet. I felt helpless as the darkness closed in the heat, evil and pulse closed in around me cutting off my air. I gasped for breath and wasn't successful. My head lolled to one side and my vision went grey. Then Deron nudged me with his foot and said, welcome to hell!" Those were the last words I heard before the pulse stopped my heart. I woke up to a flurry of activity Deron had pinned me down and was forcing me to drink my own blood. I came too slowly and tried to pull away. He held me there and made me drink some more. I gagged and fought him. He finally took the cup away and helped me sit up. I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. Hot dry air raced down my lungs. It tasted like dead things. I started to cough and hack. Deron came over and put the blood up to my mouth again. I closed my mouth firmly and shook my head. He simply plugged my nose and in it went again! I gagged and said "stop it!" He said, "The blood keeps you alive." He held me down as I tried to get up. I lay there and noticed I was no longer on a boat I was on land. The black sand looked like ash hills and hills of it. Bones, and remains lay everywhere. Deron breathed a sigh of content and said, "Home!" I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "You live here? No wonder you're so mean." He actually laughed and flipped me over onto my stomach then pulled me up. I realized that my hands were now bound with a black chain it was as light as rope, but clearly not as easy to get out of. Derek dangled a key in front of my face and said, "Looking for something." I lunged at the key trying to grab it with my teeth, but he yanked it away and pushed me back to a sitting position on the ground. I sighed and said, "Well it was worth a shot." He said to me "no no no were not going to do this anymore we have a long walk and I don't want it to be like our other one." I just said, "Well to bad cause it's gonna be worse." He frowned pushed me over and muttered, "I hate her so much I can't break her no matter what ugggggggggggggg!" He stomped off towards the ashy hills.

Josh pulled me up from the ground and watched as he stomped away. I wiggled my hands experimentally to see if there was any chance. There wasn't Josh looked at me and said, "Should we follow him?" I said,"You go that way and I'll stay here." To my utter amazement he listened to me, what an idiot. I waited till he was three yards away then went the opposite direction. Josh turned to look at me and realized what I was up to. He yelled out to Deron and the others. Deron turned and yelled, "What the fuck, get her, Josh you idiot just because she is pretty doesn't mean you listen to her. I smiled and kept running. Tom and Nick were in the lead their long legs giving them distance. The caught me as I had hoped they wouldn't. Tom grabbed me in a headlock. I struggled but that didn't help. He towed me back to Deron who just looked at me with a "You again?" sigh. He unlocked my hands and chained them together in front of me. Then he grabbed them and pulled me along. We rested on the fifth sand dune. I lay on my side chocking and coughing Deron pulled me to him and said, "Time". I groaned and shook my head. He took out the blood and tried to get me to drink it. I struggled whipping my head back and forth. Tom came over and held my head still as Deron poured the vile stuff down. I gagged and almost threw up. He sat me up and pulled my head between my knees. I felt better, but tried not to show it. Tom came up to me and tucked me under his arm. He carried me for more than four miles. Finally putting me down near a field of boulders. I curled up and tried to sleep. He clasped my hands in his huge ones. I struggled a bit and he pulled me closer. I fell asleep curled up with my hands secured. My captors were nicer because they were at home. When I woke up I took stock of my surroundings. I was sprawled at Deron's feet. He looked down at me and said, "Good morning triss." I said, "Bad morning Deron." He chuckled and pushed me lightly. It didn't hurt, but I still didn't smile at him. He locked his hand on the back of my neck and steered me to a boulder. I looked at him suspiciously when he leaned me over it. He frowned and said, "We ran out of your blood, and I can't cut you because I don't have a clean knife so the old way comes." I looked at him and said, "What are you talking about." He replied, "Only way" I looked at him and said, "Fine get it over with." He cut open my shirt and, I was held down. This time he didn't laugh evilly or anything. He just brought it down hard trying to break the skin in less time. I screamed this time It was too sudden for me to suppress it. The bottle was filled and my back was cleaned up. I lay on my stomach as Deron trickled salt water onto it. I tensed and he said, "Breath." I took the advice and it worked I was shocked. The salt water trickled off the sponge as I breathed in and out. Yeah, it hurt. Tom pressed a soaking cloth to my back and squeezed it out. Deron leaned over to access the damage. "Not to bad your gonna have some scars there." I winced as he wrapped some gauze around it. He dug around in my pack and brought out another shirt. The guys made a circle hands locked their backs to me. I couldn't escape but, I could put my shirt on in a modest way.

I tapped Deron on the shoulder when I was finished. He turned around and caught hold of my wrists. Then taking the chain out he "restrained" them. I twisted my hands around to get a feel of their mobility. Deron watched me with interest until I looked up. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I just was thinking girl, you bounce back fast." I laughed half heartedly and said, "Well wouldn't you if you were being led to your death?" He was silent for a while then he snagged my arm and threw me to the ground. Well, I guess that's how you guilt trip Deron. I was haled violently up and my head was pulled back. The knife tickled my throat and a whip cracked. Deron's voice was cold and deadly when he said, "I am not soft!" I replied, "I never said you were." He stopped dead and said, "Well, that is true, but don't ever think that and/or imply it. Your still healing remembers." I nodded and he turned away. Tom released his hold on me as did Nick. I slumped to the ground and lay there not moving. I would wait until he cooled off. The next day we started moving again the ground became more flat it was hotter and dryer. We neared the top of a dune and I saw it. The black castle shimmering in the sun. The stone was smooth and metallic. We neared the castle and the gates opened. It must have been more than 200 degrees outside yet the castles surface was ice cold. I stopped dead because I could feel the evil radiating from its walls. . Taking a deep breath I walked in the center of a diamond formation into the castle and my destiny. The gates closed behind us and the only light was a red tinged lantern hanging from the ceiling. We arrived at the thrown room in less than five minutes. I forced to my knees in front of the devil thing of all evil. "You have done well Deron I have dreamed of this moment for millenniums. The golden storm brought to me in chains at my mercy." Her voice was a chilling cold rasp. Filled with evil and cunning. "Now my little warrior begs for your pathetic life." I squared my shoulders, lifted my head high and said, "NO!" She screamed with rage and said, "Beg, beg for my mercy." I struggled against my chains my voice shaking with rage, "I will never beg, serve or worship the devil. You are not the true GOD. You will never be great. You will bow down to the real GOD like the pathetic sniveling cowardly worm you are." She screamed in white hot rage. Coming down off her thrown she yelled at Deron "put her in the torture rooms and her friends in the dungeon. I will deal with her personally."I was dragged to the dungeon fighting all the way. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Storm and Spencer in a cell. The saw me dragged past and the screamed, "Triss!" The guard chuckled and said, "say goodbye to your friend you won't ever see her again. She insulted the queen to the highest extent. The queen is gonna deal with her personally." They screamed and rattled the bars, "Triss NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I looked at them and mouthed sorry. When we finally reached the torture room they strung me up so I was dangling in the air. One unfurled a black leather whip and I won't go into what happened you can just guess. The first part of imprisonment is the breaking of the prisoner. I am happy to say that the guards could not do that. Later that night Deron came to check up on me. He cleaned me up and looked at me. I looked down at him and then ruefully at my tattered shirt. He caught my just and said, "No I'm not looking at that. To tell you the truth I am not related to the devil in any way. I'm just evil in and out." I replied in a hoarse voice, "I only ever believed that once when you first captured me. The rest of the time I knew there was a sliver of hope." He brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong. I smiled weakly and said, "I think I'm right." I started as I heard a key in the lock on the door. Deron turned to me and whispered, "I'm sorry about what I have to do right now but, I don't want to be separated from you." I just nodded. With that he yelled, "I'll break you bitch!" The slap across my face was a hard one. The queen looked in and said, "Good Deron you like to hurt her I will leave you to it then." I could hear her right outside the door listening in. He slapped me again and again I screamed each time his hand touched my face. When he stopped the queen was not there anymore. He stroked my red cheeks and reached up towards my bound hands. The chains fell away and I crumpled to the ground. He picked me up and pulled me to him. I fell asleep exhausted in his arms.

I woke up close to four o'clock AM. Deron shifted and picked me up again. He chained me up where I was before he came. I looked at him and said, "thank you." He just nodded and left. The next day was a little bit different the queen told Deron to take me out into the desert and "play" with me. He took most of his gang with him. Deron today was nothing like yesterday he was just plain mean. I think the queen slipped something into his drink or food. He came into the chamber unchained me and tied my wrists behind me. Then he pulled me up and dragged me by my ear outside of the castle. I went willingly because I preferred my ear stayed attached to my head. Once we were outside he told me that we were going for a run. He tied my hands to a wagon with some slack in the rope. Then he ordered the horse to trot. I had to jog or get yanked along behind it. He had the horse canter also. He came around and untied me I fell on my face. He jerked me up and tied my wrists again. Tugging me over to a rock he leaned me over it again. I caught on quickly to his plan. Tire me out to the extreme and then break me like a stick. I tensed and he saw that. Slapping me on the backside he spun me onto my front and slapped me over and over again in the face. I snapped my leg up and kicked him where no guy should be kicked. He groaned slightly and pushed me to the ground. I lay there thinking that he is not invincible after all. Turning around he laid blow after blow to my sides, stomach, chest his foot kept moving in a swinging motion. He then shoved me up and made me bend over a boulder taking out the whip he brushed it down my back. It was extremely hard not to flinch. He then pulled my head back pushed the whip under my nose and said, "There is nothing you can do about it." I replied my voice level, "Your right I can't do anything about my physical pain, but you are NEVER going to break me!" He snarled and it started. I would have to say that this beating hurt the most above all of them. He completely ruined my shirt and someone couldn't have cared less. He left me tied up soaking in a huge barrel full of salt water. That hurt almost as bad as the whipping. My bra was intact of course so that was good. He came back with another shirt. He let me put it on but, kept his whip ready just incase. I finished and he again snagged my arms binding them for the ummm never mind who is counting anyway. He led me back to the palace to my great annoyance and chained me up in the thrown room. He then pressed a button on this remote and black fire shot up around me. It was pain like I had never experienced in my life. The fire shook my insides and had me on the floor in a second. It was almost too much for me to bear, but I held through. Deron clicked off the fire and came over to my curled up body. He sighed in frustration, "the black fire needs to be turned up we will leave that for tomorrow. I just looked at him with white hot rage. He smiled at me. I got up then I pushed myself up and leaped onto him. My chains snapped I grabbed him by the neck and punched and kicked him again and again. He groaned and grabbed at me I dove on him knocking him to the ground. He fought hard but, not hard enough he had managed to do the worse thing possible. He made me down right angry and everyone knows you just don't do that! He tired a little and I doubled my efforts. He screamed and yelled for help. Nick, Tom, Josh, Jared, Chris and a guy named Kenai. They grabbed at me trying to pull me off of Deron. It didn't really work. Nick slammed into the far wall, Tom stumbled back holding a bleeding arm, Josh limped away to see if his ankle was broken. Chris and Kenai both slid across the floor and banged into this statue that fell over. Jared just stepped back and said to no one in particular, "anyone got a really big net?" Chris and Kenai laughed and said, "no, but, I have animal control on the phone." Jared laughed and grabbed both of my arms. "You are NOT a happy camper today." I just snarled at him he dropped me hurriedly. I flung myself back on Deron who was starting to recover.

Spencer and Storm ran out into the hall then. Nick and Tom ran after them. Nick was chasing Storm around a huge Colum. Storm suddenly yelled out, "STOP!" He and Nick ground to a halt. Nick said, "What?" Storm panted, "I got to catch my breath give me a minute." He caught his breath and the resumed the chase around the pilar. Spencer just watched and shook his head he grabbed Storm and bolted for the exit. "Triss, your time has come, give it all you got girl." Five minutes later thunder crashed it shook the palace. The devil came down the stairs took in the scene of Deron, me and the others in silence. She grabbed me and threw me off of Deron. Black fire consumed me I screamed and wriggled. The pain was out of this world literally. I got up a shining sword in my hands it gave me peace. She backed up I came forward. The pain consumed me again. A black alien sword appeared in her hand pulsing. I immediately knew that this is the source of all the evil power of the gates and palace. This sword is the heart of hell itself. She swung and I parried the clash of the two blades rang through the hall. The strike jolted weird energy down my arm. I stumbled backwards. She stumbled too bitten by a different pain. I swung at her she blocked me we clashed again and again. The sword bit into my arm I went to my knees. I saw her raise her sword and I knew I was going to die. It came down down down, and then her mistake the opening my final chance. I struck under her arm and wrenched up shearing off her head and through her sword. The only problem the sword was growing out of my middle. Blood stained my shirt as I looked down at the devil. I got up painfully and, there stood Deron he had a dagger I looked at him and dropped to the ground he walked over to me and stabbed me in the heart. I just stared at him as my eyes glazed over and I slumped to the ground dead. ...

...

...

Darkness that's what I felt when I regained some sense of feeling I felt coldness creeping through my bones like ice. My fingers slowly moved I sat up and looked about it was misty here. I heard a far off voice saying something it was coming clearer now. "Triss, Triss breakfast come on get up you will be late for school. I moaned and rolled over my chest hurt a lot so did my stomach. I got up and looked outside it was snowing I jumped out of bed and grabbed breakfast kissed mom goodbye. Darting out the door I noticed that all the snow that landed on me was golden flakes. I thought about last night's dream. I smiled to myself and looked up into the sky. My soul left my body and soared high I finally understood what my mission had been. I had beaten my sins I had come through and cleansed my heart and soul. My feet were the wings as I ran up to the bus stop. Deron was standing there as always, "hey Triss, forgot to set your alarm again? I had the strangest nightmare last night I'm so glad you are all right." I ran up to him and said, "Never better chum." He laughed and grabbed me I screamed and yelled, "Stop it stop it that tickles you said you wouldn't do that anymore." He stopped and pushed me playfully, "Yea to bad I had my fingers crossed." I glared at him and kneed him in the legs. He gave a yell of dismay as he fell. Gazing up from the ground he said, "Well that was not very nice!" He got up from the ground brushing him off. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Gasping for breath I looked up at him. He just looked kind of peeved. The bus came and he ran over to it I yelled, "Come on I want to get a back seat." I followed him onto the bus. I sat with him and said, "I can't wait to see Spencer and Storm it seems like so long even though it was yesterday. Deron laughed and said, "Do we have Spanish today?" I said, "Yea why?" Deron yelled, "Oh shit! I didn't do my home work ahhhhh." I looked at him pityingly, "Deron we have a chapter test today. It counts for 20% of your grade!" He looked at me with a mixture of horror and disbelief then screamed, "Don't just sit there looking like a monkey in a house of bananas, help me!" I laughed and thought to myself, same old Deron. I picked up his Spanish book and we bent our heads to study as the bus drove off into the mornings light.

THE END


End file.
